Clove's Final Thoughts
by Adessa101
Summary: My interpretation of Clove's death scene from her point of view. Does she love Cato or not? Is she truly insane, or is it just her upbringing that caused her to be that way? A tragic oneshot. Rated Teen, because of Hunger Games theme.


**Hello. This is my first ever fanfiction so please go easy on me. This is Clove's death from her point of view. It's only a one shot, but please review and favourite. It would mean a lot to me! Enjoy~**

I cursed from my enclosure, which was located in the hidden forest outskirts. That sneaky, little, loser, District five tribute who should have already been _dead_ had just ran in and grabbed her backpack from the long table that had just risen from the ground. Before I could charge after her, she was already out.

"Damn!" I muttered under my breath. I was tense and alert now, knowing it wouldn't be worth it to chase after the tribute. _She'll be dead soon, and I'll make it beautiful… For Cato._ My thoughts unwillingly changed to their most frequent. To thoughts of Cato.

My feelings for him were confusing. We had always known each other in training, but he had always been just another career. When we were both decided to be in the Hunger Games, he was just another tribute. Yet why did my stomach flutter whenever he was near? Why did I blush and act like a sniveling district 12 lover, when he looked at me? Why was I filled with jealousy and envy when he slept with Glimmer, and then pride and joy when he chose to save _me _over her?

I shook my head, determined to focus. I replaced thoughts of Cato with thoughts of my beautiful sharp knives, digging their blades into fellow tributes skulls. _That's better._ With my eyes trained on the table with 3 backpacks left I ready myself for the plan. When Katniss (or impossibly Peeta) went in to grab their backpacks, I will kill them and take all the backpacks. Cato was planning to sneak up on Thresh in his domain of tall grasses.

As I flicker my eyes to the table once more, I instantly spot another body sprinting for the table. _Katniss. _Instantly a burst of hatred fired up inside of me. Katniss, who had outscored Cato and I. Who had outshone us. Who had managed to keep stupid lover boy, our future kill, alive!

I sprint out of my enclosure, drawing a knife from under my jacket and gripping the handle with poise. I send it sailing through the air, gracefully rushing towards it target. At the last second, Katniss deflects it with her bow, knocking the knife down. Just while I'm swearing in disappointment from a missed throw, an arrow is shot through the air directing at my heart. It took all my training to manage to turn at the last possible second, the arrow embedding itself in my arm.

"That stupid Katnis!" I mutter, pain erupting from my arm. I quickly rip out the arrow and, in one swift movement is whipping another knife at Katniss's head. This one thankfully meets it target.

I instantly start to run to the stumbling Katniss, before she can get away like that District five 'crap' did. I didn't have time to slow down though, and end up barging into Katniss knocking us both down on the ground.

I jump on top of Katniss, pinning her to the ground with a satisified smirk. "Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still Hanging On?" I ask. I'm almost giddy with pleasure. I'm going to give my family back home, my mentor, the capitol, and especially Cato, a good show.

"He's out there. Hunting Cato." Katniss snarls. "Peeta!" I groan, effectively shoving my fist into Katniss's throat. Peeta was well again? Well enough to dare take on Cato? Despite the obvious bluff, I feel a shiver of fear for Cato flow through me.

I wait for Peeta. In a few seconds, I turn back to Katniss, satisfied. "Liar!" I ramble on, but am more focused on opening my jacket wide so Katniss can see my fabulous array of knives. From under me, I could feel Katniss's fear, her trembling. I yearned and desired for that fear. My crazed and twisted mind, _needed_ it.

"I promised Cato, if he let me have you I'd give the audience a good show!" I snarl. The show wasn't only for him though, it was for me too.

Katniss starts to uselessly struggle against my hold on her. I have a sharp jagged knife in my hand, ready for sculpting. "Forget it District Twelve. I'm gonna kill you, just like I killed your pathetic little ally… What was her name? Rue? Well first Rue, then you, and then we'll let nature take care of lover boy. How does that sound? Now where to start…" I mutter.

I look at Katniss, and suddenly feel…_jealous._ After all, Katniss has lover boy. Her lover loves her back. Katniss even has Cato obsessed with her, and the entire Capitol eating out of her hand! With barely contained fury, I purr. "I think we'll start with your mouth. Want to blow lover boy one last kiss?"

I start to teasingly outline Katniss's mouth with my knife, eager for the blood to start spilling. As the first cut presses against Katniss's lips suddenly a great force, is yanking me skyward off of Katniss.

My confused and befuddled thoughts are straining to figure out what's going on. Is it a wild animal, courtesy of the game makers that is lifting me in the air? I feel the swish of wind in my hair as I am thrown to the ground. In my eyes are none other than the huge, District 11 tribute.

I try to seem strong, already praying Cato is on his way. District Eleven roars shouting "What did you do to that little girl? Did you kill her?"

I am still confused by this turn of events. How am I suddenly at the mercy of another? I have always been on top, always had the advantage. And now I'm on the floor, as weak and as stupid as Lover Girl. My survival instincts kick in, and I start to scramble backwards. It was that Glimmer obsessed Marvel, that killed Rue! Not me!

"No! No, I-" I spot a large rock in Thresh's hand. Fear starts to grip me, crawling through my every limb. Fear was never an option, and now it's consuming me. I start to freak out screaming out my last hope. "Cato! Cato!"

I am struggling against the fear, for with it comes insanity. I can faintly hear the voice of Cato yelling "Clove!" I should feel bitterness at Cato, for he completely failed his attempt at sneaking up on Thresh. But all I feel is desire. Desire for Cato to be here, to save me.

I see Thresh's face. The anger and the fury, and the need for avengeance. Then, I know all is lost. The rock sails through the air, and slams into my skull. At first I feel nothing. Then the pain starts. The pain is overwhelming. It is unbearable. My fear is gone, for it has been replaced by the neverending pain. I moan, and moan. Wishing for Cato. For him to win, to bring a little bit of glory to my district.

Katniss and Thresh are talking, but I can barely concentrate on anything. I typically see flashes of my life erupt before my eyes. My father, a victor, forcing me to train at all hours. The strike of his fist when a knife would miss its target. My older siblings, both dead from the games. Me being the smallest and weakest child, being my father's last chance at having a child a victor.

I ruined that chance. I knew my father was watching, with no other feeling but disgust. And that made the pain hurt more. Suddenly, before the pain can fully finish me, I hear Cato's voice. "Clove!"he yells.

I instantly start to cling onto life. I see him now, running towards me and dropping in front of me. Strong, handsome Cato. Who's face is full of pain and sorrow.

"Clove..." He whispers. His eyes are filling with… tears. Cato, the man I'd thought could never cry. "Clove you can't die! Stay with me! I love you." He wails.

I can't talk anymore. I can barely breathe. But I stare at Cato, trying to convey my thoughts with my eyes. Trying to tell him what I'm forced to finally admit. That I love him too.

Then Cato does something unbelievable. He leans in and gently kisses me. My heart, which is barely beating, still manages to flutter around my chest. If I wasn't about to die, I would already be in heaven. Cato loves me and has kissed me. Cato lifts his head up, cradling my cheek with his hand. Instead of sorrow in his eyes, it's replaced with anger. And something else. Something crazed.

"Clove, I'll kill them all!" He yells. "For you. I'll win." He gives me one more last look. I stop holding on to life so strongly now. I stop prolonging the pain. I can feel my life slipping from my fingers, but my last sight is Cato's eyes, as he's standing up. The anger is there, but it's fused with the crazed look to form something sickly frightening. Insanity.

District 2 will probably have a victor this year. This is one of my last comforting thoughts. But my very last, before the darkness and death itself consumes me, is that_ Cato loves me. _


End file.
